Wake Up Call
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Who wants to wake-up to a bad mroning on your birthday? Really? I mean, especially to the people who actually dont like celebrating their birthdays...like Sasuke. But someone can always make that better. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! :D


This is a story I just had to write considering it's Sasuke's birthday!! I just made it up on the spot so it's nothing great. It killed me the whole day today that a story wasnt forming. Anywhoo...I borrowed my mom's laptop to type this one because my computer's in the shop...it got corrupted and i still dont know if my stuff got saved so thats also the reason i havent updated in awhile, as much as i want to...its hard to rewrite a story/chapter thats already written. Anyway. Enjoy this. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE. XD

this story is for Drunksonic, Lamanth, and Yorucihi 'Ino' who "religiously" reviewed Home Improvement. XD HAHAHA.

* * *

**Wake-Up Call**

The morning of July 23 was a very loud morning. Considering 4 factors, there were 2 former rookie teams living under the same roof, Naruto and Sakura lived together, Ino and Naruto lived together as well, and it was Sasuke's birthday.

Naruto being Naruto decided he wanted to greet Sasuke first in the morning, so he made it a priority to wake up at exactly 6.00am to greet the birthday boy. He obviously did not enjoy the wake-up call.

--

Naruto woke up as his alarm rang and with a grin on his face he decided to go and greet Sasuke. A very, very loud greeting he added. So putting on his slippers he made his way towards his teammates room. Then he realized that Sakura normally wakes up that early, so he first rushed to Sakura's room to see her bed empty. Then Naruto hears running water from the said girls bathroom, and the Kyuubi holder was relieved that he could still greet Sasuke first.

"HEY BASTARD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Naruto yelled extremely loudly and cheerfully as he slammed the door to Sasuke's room open.

Sasuke groaned and shifted on his bed. "TOPPA THE MORNIN, SASUKE!!" Naruto added making the Uchiha more frustrated. Sasuke trained non-stop the whole day yesterday making his body tired so that he could just sleep through the hell of his birthday—that was never going to be the case when you know Naruto Uzumaki.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT, LOSER!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde and threw one of his hard uncomfortable pillows at him.

"Yow" Naruto reacted as the pillow made impact. "sheesh…just wanting to greet a pal." He mumbled then rolled his eyes.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said in a demanding voice as he sat up, "GET OUT!"

"okay. Geez." Naruto said defensively and exited the room of the Uchiha.

"damn that Naruto…so annoying." Sasuke said under his breath. The angry Uchiha's eyes weren't even half-open, he was still really tired. He decided he could still go back to sleep since his grogginess didn't go away yet. So he yawned and leaned back down on his bed. He shifted to his side and began falling asleep.

--

Naruto and Sakura met each other as he was on his way to his room and she was walking out of hers.

"Oh, hey Naruto. Why are you up so early?" the pink haired girl asked her teammate with a smile planted on her face.

"Eh…" Naruto said shrugging, "I wanted to greet that bastard happy birthday…" He answered then walked past Sakura.

"Well did you?" Sakura asked him.

"ehmmlkjnhdsf…" was what Sakura heard from the gloomy Naruto. He went back to his room to try and sleep again as well, he wouldn't be fooling anyone if he said that he wasn't tired.

Sakura shrugged at his odd answer and continued to smile. 'I'm going to greet Sasuke first than Ino!' Sakura thought excitedly. 'Hah! Take that PIG!' the smile on her face started growing bigger and bigger til it looked maniacal.

She knocked lightly on Sasuke's door and opened it.

"Sasuke." Sakura said quietly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she said in sudden outburst.

"CAN EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Sasuke yelled extremely infuriated. Sakura came in just a few minutes after Sasuke began falling asleep. It annoyed him that someone else had woken him up.

Sakura bit her lip embarrassed, "I'm…sorry…" she said.

Sasuke rolled his half closed eyes and covered his head with a pillow. "Get out of my room, Sakura." The pink haired girl heard from under the pillow that it was muffled but understood it completely. She put on a sad face and nodded, "Yeah. Sure. Sorry, again." She said as she straightened up and left the birthday boy's room.

--

2 Hours Later.

(Team 10's wing of the house)

"Did you hear the yelling this morning, or was that just me?" Ino asked as she lied down lazily on Shikamaru's bed. Her back was inclined as she leaned on his pillows and her knees were bent making her feet rest on Shikamaru's bed.

"I don't know…I think I heard it but it was faint…" Shikamaru said passively, he was sitting up (Indian sitting) beside Ino on his bed.

Choji shrugged, "Yeah…I think it was team 7." Choji said. He on the other hand was sitting on his bed alone.

Team 10 and Team 7 shared a house; they all shared the same living room, kitchen, dining room and all that. But the right wing of the house was where Team 7 stayed and the left wing was where Team 10 stayed. Ino had a room to herself but there was a door leading it into Shikamaru and Choji's room—like the ones in the hotels. And Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all had their own rooms, except Sasuke and Naruto had to share a bathroom. Ino had her own bathroom. Shikamaru and Choji had one bathroom in their room but there was also a bathroom in the Left Wing's hallway.

Ino shrugged, "yeah…I mean who else would it be." The blonde said.

"Hey Ino…aren't you greeting Sasuke?" Choji asked her. Ino turned her head to look at Choji. "I wonder how I'm gonna do that…" she said thinking.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked. Ino smiled then looked at Shikamaru, "You do know why Team 7 was so noisy this morning right? The 2 knuckle-heads greeted Sasuke unpleasantly." She explained. Choji and Shikamaru nodded.

"You'll think of something." Choji commented. Ino smirked then got up off Shikamaru's bed.

"Hm…I think I already have, Choji." She said as she walked out of their room. "See ya later." She called from the hallway. "SEE YA!" They yelled back.

Shikamaru and Choji exchanged looks then shrugged.

"Bet?"

"Oh yeah!"

--

Ino walked gracefully down the stairs of the Left Wing and found herself in their big living room. Sakura was in the kitchen cleaning up plates and other utensils.

"Oh, Forehead. It's you." Ino stated as she walked inside the kitchen. Sakura looked toward the blonde from the sink, "tch. Pig." She uttered. Ino rolled her eyes then grabbed her glass from the cabinet and got herself some orange juice. She leaned on the kitchen counter and took a sip of her beverage.

"So…whatsup?" Ino asked Sakura.

"Nothing…" the green-eyed girl replied.

"It's Sasuke's birthday."

"I know."

"Have you greeted him?" Ino said implying a little something.

Sakura paused before answering, "not yet…"

"Is he still sleeping?" Ino asked playing dumb. She knew Sasuke was training the whole day yesterday.

"I don't know."

"Have you checked on him?"

"Nah" Sakura said wiping the dishes…

"Ah…" Ino said as she finished taking another drink of her orange juice. "Do you mind if I go up there and check up on him?" Ino asked.

"Be my guest…" Sakura said with a certain tone that Ino noted in her voice.

Ino smiled, "cool…see yah!" she said plopping herself off the kitchen counter and gracefully making her way up the Team 7 staircase into Sasuke's room.

Sakura grinned evilly as Ino left the kitchen, "Hah…let's see how you feel when you get yelled at, pig!" Sakura said under her breath in a rather witchy manner

--

Ino quietly opened the door to Sasuke's room. He fidgeted in his bed when Ino walked in. She decided to use her ninja skills to make a quieter entrance. So she silently walked up to Sasuke's bed and sat on a wooden chair right beside it. She stared at his sleeping form on his bed.

Sasuke shifted again from his previous position. Which was; his feet sticking out from under the covers, his head buried under his pillows and his blanket covering the pillows. With Sasuke shifting, Ino could see his face clearly as he unburied his head from his blanket and pillows.

Ino smiled as he saw Sasuke's peaceful face. Never has she seen him in such a calm state, it was almost mesmerizing.

Then she put her hand on his face and stroked it softly. "I'm sorry if I end up waking you…" she began whispering, "but I just wanted to see if you were up for something to do this morning…" she continued, "it's your birthday after all…" she said softly. Then she moved to stroking his hair. She caressed the Uchiha's head of hair lightly running her fingers through the untangled strands. She constantly ran her finger through his bangs all the way to the back of his head just so she could see his face even more clearly and get his bangs out of view.

"…happy birthday…" she whispered angelically as she ran her fingers through, she continued smiling and running her fingers through his hair.

Fortunately for Ino, she was so careful Sasuke didn't wake up. After continuously caressing the Uchiha his eyes began to flutter open, but what came into view was blurry fair colored skin and pale blonde hair.

"I-Ino?" he muttered sleepily. Ino smiled at the half awake Sasuke.

"Hey…goodmorning." She greeted warmly, softly. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asked politely. The tone of her voice still not changing.

"No, it's okay…" Sasuke answered. Ino gave him a smile.

"What time is it?" the Uchiha asked. "like eight twenty or something…" Ino answered. Sasuke nodded then rubbed the sleep off his eyes. The beautiful sight of Ino finally came into view clearly. Then Sasuke stared at her.

"Hey." She said as her pretty smile started growing so much on Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at her, "Hey." He replied back. Ino just stared at him happily, her eyes never left his face.

"What?" he asked, his facial expression now confused.

"Nothing." Ino replied simply, still that pretty smile on her face.

"What're you doing here?" he wondered. Ino just shrugged, "I wanted to greet you Happy Birthday…" she said. Sasuke nodded.

"Happy Birthday." She stated.

Sasuke smiled at her, "Thank You, Ino." He said gratefully. She nodded. The two stared at each other for awhile and Ino began to feel awkward.

"So? How are you? I don't think you were in such a good mood earlier today." Ino asked the birthday boy. Sasuke rolled his eyes remembering earlier in the morning.

"Stupid Sakura and Naruto…" he said. Ino chuckled lightly.

"They meant welll…" Ino said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well…at least you're in a good mood now…" she told him.

"Well…true." He said. Then Ino smiled and stood up. Sasuke who was now sitting up on his bed looked at Ino's standing figure. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to greet you happy birthday, Sasuke…" she told him. Sasuke looked down to his bed and nodded, "yeah, yeah. Right…" He said. Ino smiled a sad smile, Sasuke was so adorable when he didn't know what to say or show the right emotion.

"Sasuke…" she called. He looked up, "yeah?" he answered. Then Ino touched her lips to his and gave him a light, yet enjoyable kiss on the lips. Ino could feel Sasuke's lips forming into a grin then she pulled back and looked at him. The smile never left.

"Happy Birthday again." She said. "You getting up or going back to bed?" she asked him.

Sasuke grinned, "I'm up! I'm definitely up!" Sasuke said to Ino. She giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you're not cranky…" Ino said, "I know how you feel when you wake up to loud noises…it's annoying, so I like waking people up to the way I like waking up. Soft, silent, gentle…" Ino said as a laugh escaped her lips.

Sasuke smirked, "…and a kiss?" he said smirking.

"That can be arranged just for you, Sasuke…"

"Now I like your style of a wake-up call…" Sasuke commented.

So what did you think? I know you might be thinking. oh. cute. but...its JUST cute and nothing else, really. /  
Nothing greaaaat. something I just thought of on the spot. -sigh- well hopefully your taste differs from mine and you liked it.

Reviews would be well appreciated.  
A birthday kiss to and from Sasuke to all my reviewers. love yaaz. XD


End file.
